


A Sense of Belonging

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Ryo had decided a long time ago that Akira belonged to him.





	A Sense of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hardcore obsessed. I can't even help it.

Ryo had decided a long time ago that Akira belonged to him. 

It hadn’t been a snap decision really, nor had it been premeditated, but nevertheless, Akira belonged to Ryo and only Ryo, whether he knew it or not. It had been decided by whatever magnetic force pulled them together in the beginning, a pull that the very destruction of Earth and mankind could never separate. Miles, millions of them, often separated the pair, but still, that magnetisation always pulled them back together. And now that they were, in fact, back together, Ryo had every intention of exercising that control. 

He relished in it, really. There was such a profound and animalistic nature to the pure subject of dominance, and though it was an exercise he rarely dabbled in, it was one he very much enjoyed. 

There was something about a demon, no, a Devilman, being chained to the ceiling, that just rubbed Ryo the right way. There was something dangerous about it, thrilling even, and then there was that feeling of relinquishing all control over someone so indestructible, someone so strong, a strength that he, Ryo, had created, that seemed to make him glow. 

Ryo adjusted the angle in his viewfinder before pressing record. 

For once, it hadn’t been Ryo’s idea at all, even though the device rarely left his fingertips. After their first encounter, a well needed ‘de-stress’ session, Akira had brought the topic up, sweaty and post-orgasm on the floor. 

_ “Next time... Next time we need the camera. I-If that’s okay.”  _

Ryo hadn’t commented on the idea, but had made a mental note. He had figured that the demon residing inside of Akira was altering his own fantasies and kinks, if not bringing out whatever was previously there more so. The low growl that thrummed through the room seemed to confirm that either Akira or Amon, or both, was quite the exhibitionist. 

Ryo walked to Akira almost casually, as if Akira wasn’t chained to the ceiling or impressively hard, and circled his body. Akira’s eyes, while bright and sharp, almost appeared distant, the same way they’d looked when he’d returned to Ryo’s apartment that evening. His body is bare and pretranformation, natural and still breathtaking to look at. Ryo had been so pleased after watching his change. 

“We’re going to try something different today, Akira.” Ryo circles his body, watching the brunette’s chest rise and fall. He doesn’t look up, but his body does twitch at the soft and cool tone of Ryo’s words. “We’re going to try a sexual practice by the name of ‘Edging’. This practice entails bringing the subject to the precipice of orgasm multiple times, but never fully allowing the body to pass that point. It’s a common BDSM practice, often used as a form of punishment or a means to train the body into better, longer orgasms. I’m interested in seeing the results it may have of someone of your… Superiority.”

Akira’s whole body begins to shudder at the mention of the word orgasm, his back arching and the muscles of his broad shoulders beginning to twitch. If Ryo didn’t truly understand the strength those muscles possessed, be would have assumed it to be from exertion, but Ryo knows otherwise. He stops behind Akira and runs his fingers down his back, starting soft but eventually pressing his nails into him as he reaches the small of his back. Akira groans and shudders, but flinches as Ryo’s nails scrape against his backside, the skin still supple and soft there. Ryo squeezes the mounds of flesh in his hands before he presses a lingering kiss to the back of Akira’s neck. “How do you feel?”

“Like I wanna’ fuck something, fuck  _ you _ . Shove my cock down your throat.” 

Ryo laughs under his breath, letting his hands slide around to Akira’s muscled torso, digging his nails in there, too. The soft touches he’d been using previously seem to pale in comparison to this rough treatment, something that appears to only rile Akira up more. That’s what Ryo wants. He wants to see this beautiful beast begging for him, feel him trying to break out of his human form to tear him to pieces. 

Of course, Akira can’t. The small vile that Ryo had fed him an hour previously makes sure of it. 

Ryo wraps his hand around Akira’s cock and slowly drags his fist up and down the length, his grip tight and dry. Ryo knows it shouldn’t be pleasurable, his hand hurts enough for him to know, but Akira still moans and fucks forwards into his fist, rutting against him like a dog. Ryo smooths the side of his thumb over the head, thrilled to find that there’s already a large amount of wetness there. “You’re so easy.” He breathes, and Akira practically snarls, yanking against the chains holding his arms above his head. He thrashes, but Ryo remains pressed up against him. Akira suddenly stills. 

“I’m easy?” He grinds his backside against the prominent bulge in Ryo’s pants. “You’re fucking easy. You want to gag on my cock as badly as I want you to.” Ryo flushes, his breath stuttering as he tries to figure out a snappy reply. “The boy with all the answers is finally silent. Hah.” 

Ryo, blushing and embarrassed for the first time in perhaps ever, pushes away from Akira’s body harshly, the chains above them clattering as Akira stumbles, trying to catch himself. Ryo returns to Akira’s front and settles on his knees, Akira’s cock only inches from his face, and wraps a hand around the base, flush with Akira’s public bone. Ryo tenses his hand, looking up to watch Akira’s snarl turn into a grimace, and then, so slowly, Ryo shifts his grip until his fingernails are flush against the sensitive skin of his cock. Akira stares down, challenging. 

“Do it. Fucking do it, Ryo.” 

Ryo maintains his gaze and slowly presses his nails in, a smirk forming on his pale pink lips as Akira’s breath begins to stutter. All at once, Ryo sinks his nails into Akira, hard and fast, before he pulls his cock into his mouth with his tongue, suckling his leaking tip. All of Akira’s breath pours from his lungs and he groans, his head falling back and rolling as Ryo’s tongue laves and soothes him, while the indents of tiny, sharp nails still send a stinging sensation through his cock. Akira jerks his hips forward, grinning as he feels and hears Ryo choking, as if it were a punishment for the rough treatment he’s receiving, only, Ryo doesn’t seem mad, or even remotely bothered by it, and he only continues to teasingly suck, although his hands do slide up Akira’s legs to still his hips. 

Akira seems to calm significantly as Ryo sucks his cock, occasionally punching his hips forward, but no longer growling. He nudges the back of Ryo’s throat instantly, and it isn’t until Ryo is nuzzling against Akira’s public hair, cock fully enveloped in the warm tight heat, that Ryo notices what’s really going on. Akira’s letting out soft sighs, his head hung forward as he watches Ryo work. Ryo slides one hand around Akira’s backside, kneading the soft skin there before teasingly dipping his hand so that his fingertips graze against his hole and perineum. Akira shudders, and Ryo pulls off of his cock with a pop. 

“Do you like that, Akira?” Ryo purrs, testing to see if his theory is right. Instead of a low, rumbling growl, Akira practically purrs, nodding his head as he looks down as Ryo with spit-slick lips. Ryo feels warmth run down his spine and his cock twitches in his pants. 

This isn’t the demon talking, he thinks.  _ Akira’s back.  _

Ryo lets his fingers continue to tease, passing over Akira’s rim with tantalisingly soft pressure, then pressing into him with the very tip of his finger before pulling back and starting over again, soft and delicate, and then hard and full, and it seems to make Akira whine in the back of his throat. Ryo watches Akira’s chest heave before he finally pulls back, his gaze lingering on Akira’s still erect cock before he looks up to meet almost glistening eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Akira’s body twists in it’s confines and he bites into his lip, hard. He’s clearly fighting the demon inside of him, two colliding opinions coming to head inside of his own mind, but eventually one wins out. Through a muted groan, he growls out an answer. “Yes. I want you to fuck me.” 

Ryo feels like the smirk lingering over his lips is going to become permanent after Akira’s answer, and as he pulls out a tube of lubricant from his pocket, he tries to maintain his composure. “I’ll need to prepare you.” Ryo’s voice remains calm and strong despite the new eagerness and arousal he feels. Akira shudders before he tips his head to the side, a new, almost hungry look in his eyes. 

“Get undressed first. Strip.” 

Ryo raises an eyebrow, uncertain of who’s really taking control right now, Akira, the demon within him, or some fantastic combination of them both. Regardless, he stands, making sure he’s just out of reach, before he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the corner of the room. Hungry eyes rake over his body and linger on his crotch, a silent command to continue. Feeling like teasing, Ryo turns so that his back is facing Akira, and then pushes his pants and underwear down over his ass, before throwing those, too. When he turns back around, Akira is breathing hard, his cock bobbing in front of him in a lewd display of his own arousal, and his hands are twitching, presumably due to his own urge to touch Ryo’s newly displayed skin. Ryo doesn’t hide his own cock, already thick and hard. Instead, he steps forward until their bodies are touching, rocking his hips forward into Akira’s. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Akira breathes, his body arching into Ryo’s. 

“Thank you.” 

Ryo falls to his knees, but this time situates himself almost beneath Akira’s spread legs. He takes the fallen bottle of lubricant and coats a few of his fingers, rubbing the excess onto his other palm before taking Akira’s cock in hand and spreading it along his length. With one hand on Akira’s cock, Ryo lets his other hand move to Akira’s ass, two fingers rubbing over his hole. 

“This will be uncomfortable, but preparation is essential.” Ryo slips the tip of a finger inside of Akira, but instead of tensing like Ryo had expected, Akira’s body welcomes the intrusion. Ryo slips the rest of his finger inside of Akira’s body before he drags it out and presses in again, this time curling his finger as it becomes entrapped in the heat. “Have you done this before, Akira?”

Ryo watches Akira’s face from between his legs, the hand on his cock stilling as he waits for a reply. Akira gulps and his eyes flicker to the camera pointed towards them. He nods, moaning as Ryo presses in deeper and his eyes flicker shut. Ryo grins. “Do you enjoy having things inside of you?” Ryo pumps Akira’s cock with long, hard strokes while he slips a second finger in beside the first. Akira’s body jumps and shudders.

“ _ Fuck yes _ .” Akira moans, his body rolling in time with each thrust of Ryo’s fingers. Akira’s voice has returned to its previously low and growl-like state, making it hard to recognise who Ryo is talking to. His only saving grace is that Ryo knows that Akira wouldn’t lie to him, even in a state like this. It makes his cock twitch with the knowledge. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Akira? Want me to shove my cock in you?” 

Ryo can’t help letting his mouth go, he’s only human after all. He revels in the way it makes Akira’s body twist and writhe, and even though he knows it should be too soon, Ryo slips in a third finger, pressing into Akira deep and hard as he tries to make room for where his cock will soon be. It makes Akira’s whole body jump this time, a high-pitched moan falling from his open lips as his cock leaks. “Fuck, I’m going to come.” Akira whines. 

“Calm down.” Ryo lets go of Akira’s cock and slows his fingers inside of him, this time only pulling them apart instead of thrusting. Akira’s body feels open and warm and it’s slowly becoming too much for Ryo to handle. As if reading Ryo’s mind, Akira speaks up.

“Fuck me. Fuck me now, Ryo.” 

Finally, Ryo’s composure snaps. 

“Fuck, yes, okay.” 

Ryo finally gets up from the floor, lube in hand and his knees cracking as he stands. He leans into Akira and finally lets their mouths meld together in a searing kiss, sharp and untrained teeth gnawing at Ryo’s plump bottom lip. Ryo’s hands nearly scrape over Akira’s body, fingernails gripping and pulling at any soft spots he can find. Their mouths pull apart. “Condom?” Ryo breathes, but almost immediately Akira shakes his head. 

“Fuck me bare.” 

Ryo chokes on his breath before grabbing Akira’s hips and turning him. He opens Ryo’s legs further with a harsh foot against Akira’s leg, and then pushes him forward, making him stick out his ass. With hands trembling from anticipation, Ryo lubes his cock, throwing the lube bottle somewhere out of sight. He presses his cock against Akira’s hole. “Deep breath.” Ryo warns, and then, he sinks in, all the way until their hips meet. Ryo slides his hands to Akira’s shoulders and grinds into him, gritting his teeth at the sensation. 

“Fucking move.” Akira growls, and Ryo complies immediately. 

Ryo pulls out and slams his cock back inside with far more force than necessary, watching the muscles in Akira’s back contract and tense. Ryo finds a hard and fast rhythm, all his pent up energy pushing him harder and faster into Akira’s willing body. Akira presses back with demonic force, squeezing and pulsing around Ryo’s cock with every thrust. “You’re so fucking tight.” Ryo moans, nails digging into Akira’s shoulders. 

“I fucking should be. You’re the first person to ever have your cock in my ass. Now touch my dick.” 

Ryo laughs, sweat already forming and trickling down his spine. “Shouldn’t I be the one giving orders? Looks like you’re all tied up.” Ryo tips his head back, moaning as Akira practically sucks his cock into his body. 

“You’re fucking lucky I am.” Akira groans. 

“Yeah? And what would you do if you weren’t chained to the ceiling? You’re too much of a pussy, Akira. You always have been.” 

Akira grits his teeth and growls, hands forming fists. He fucks back on Ryo’s cock with a new vigour, listening to him pant. “You’d be on the fucking floor with my cock in you, no fucking prep, no fucking around. You’d be covered in your own come already.” Ryo rakes his fingernails down Akira’s back, moaning at his words. He shifts his hips, angling for his prostate more, better, harder, and is rewarded when Akira cries out, loud and sharp in his ears. As Ryo’s own body begins to show exertion, he finally slips one of his hands around Akira’s front and grips his cock, stroking him hard and fast, feeling him twitch from the inside. 

Ryo leans forward and breathes over Akira’s shoulder, turning his head and biting into the back of his neck, carnal and animalistic. Ryo sucks on the skin there, bruising, and then, like a wave of relief, Akira tightens around him, so tight that the sensation borders on a blissful threshold between too much pain and too much pleasure. “Fuck!” Akira screams, and Ryo finally feels him spill over his hand, gushing and wet as he continues to fuck into Akira’s now twitching hole. 

He comes almost the second Akira begins to relax, his body still jerking with the aftershocks of orgasm as Ryo spills inside of him, breathing out a soft but forceful moan. Ryo leans his body against Akira’s, body of them heaving and covered in sweat. Ryo slips his cock out of Akira, but remains pressed against him, his arms circling his waist. 

“Thank you.” Akira mumbles, still panting into the open air of the room. There’s a chill now, crawling up Ryo’s spine while his front remains warm from Akira’s body heat. 

“It’s okay.” Ryo breathes, suddenly feeling his cheeks heat and turn red. He doesn’t usually blush, and he’s glad that Akira is facing away from him. 

“Can you untie me now?” 

Ryo laughs and finally pulls away from Akira’s warm body, raising his arms above his head and stretching. 

“Maybe I’ll keep you up there. You’re very aesthetically pleasing like this, Akira.” 

This time, Akira blushes, thankful that Ryo can’t see his face. He rolls his shoulders as he listens to Ryo’s soft footsteps moving around the room. He doesn’t truly think that his blush is just from the compliment. 


End file.
